Day by Day
by kencall rise
Summary: jeno tidak pernah berteman dengan siapapun hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan renjun. namja asal china yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari penyakitnya. Gimana ceritanya ? NCT Dream fanfiction - Noren Renjun x Jeno fanfiction credit : Li yu wen
1. Chapter 1

**DAY BY DAY**

 **Cast: RenjunxJeno**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance,BoysLove**

 **Summary:**

Hari demi hari, kucoba tuk lalui

Kucoba jalani hari sesuai apa kata hati

Meski berat karena kujalani sendiri

Namun Tuhan tetap berbaik hati

Dengan membiarkanku meraih sebuah mimpi

Mimpi yang akan menjadi bukti bahwa

Memang ada didunia ini yang bernama  
 _ **CINTA SEJATI**_

Pagi hari yang cerah, suasana yang sangat disukai semua manusia di bumi ini. Langit biru yang cerah, matahari yang tak nampak malu untuk menunjukkan wujudnya, serta kicauan indah nan merdu dari burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di pepohonan. Dan pemandangan yang paling indah adalah ketika melihat anak-anak berseragam sekolah terlihat sangat bersemangat berangkat untuk menimba ilmu.

"Jaemin, ayo cepat! jam pertama akan dimulai, kita tidak boleh terlambat!" seru seorang anak berambut coklat kemerahan sambil menyeret temannya

"Aish! pelan-pelan,pabbo! lagipula tumben sekali kau sesemangat ini sih, Donghyuck" balas Jaemin

Dibelakang mereka, ada seorang anak yang terlihat berjalan sendirian tanpa adanya seorangpun teman disisinya, entah karena ia tak memiliki seorang teman atau ditinggalkan oleh dua anak tadi.

" _Andaikan saja aku seperti mereka semua, mungkin aku tidak akan sendirian seperti ini setiap hari"_ batin anak berambut pirang yang berjalan sendirian

Lee Jeno, dialah anak berambut pirang itu. Sendiri setiap hari bukan karena dia anak yang nakal sehingga dia dijauhi teman-temannya dan tidak memiliki teman seperti sekarang. Justru dia adalah anak yang rajin dan berbakat. Menjadi bintang sekolah karena kepandaiannya dibidang akademik maupun non akademik, menjadi kesayangan para guru serta etika yang santun. Namun, bukan karena itu pulalah dia tak memiliki teman dan sering menjadi korban pembullyan. Dia hanya _sedikit_ berbeda.

Human Phobia

Ya, dia memiliki human phobia. Itulah penyebab ia tak memiliki seorang teman bermain, teman sebangkupun dia tak punya. Karena, ketika ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara, ia akan menjadi gugup hingga berkeringat dingin bahkan tubuhnyapun gemetar. Sehingga, teman-temannyapun enggan untuk dekat dengannya.

Bel pertanda jam pertamapun dimulai. Keadaan kelas XI-1 terlihat riuh ramai menunggu kehadiran sang guru pengajar dengan bercanda untuk anak laki-laki atau bergosip untuk anak gadis.

"Anak-anak, harap tenang! hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru untuk kalian. Dia murid pindahan dari Jilin, China. Nah, Renjun tolong perkenalkan dirimu" ucap san guru

"Gamsahamnida ssaem. Annyeong haseyo, joneun Huang Renjun imnida. Murid pindahan dari Jilin, China. Bangapseumnida, mohon bantuannya" ucap anak bernama Renjun tadi lalu membungkuk hormat

"Nah sekarang, Renjun. Silahkan duduk disamping Lee Jeno! Jeno, angkat tanganmu" perintah sang guru

Jenopun mengangkat tangannya. Sebenarnya, dia ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya karena sungguh ia tidak bisa jika harus sebangku dengan seseorang akibat human phobianya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, sekolah adalah tempat sosialisasi. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia memang harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Renjun berjalan menuju meja anak yang disebutkan namanya oleh sang guru dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jeno.

"Annyeong, Renjun imnida" sapa Renjun sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum

Bukannya membalas sapaan dan uluran tangan Renjun, Jeno malah beringsut sedikit menjauhkan kursinya dari kursi Renjun dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bahkan menolehpun saja tidak.

"J-Jeno i-im-nida" jawab Jeno terbata sambil sedikit gemetar

Renjunpun menurunkan uluran tangannya sambil mengernyit heran namun kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Kau lucu sekali ketika gugup. Apa aku terlalu tampan hingga kau gugup seperti itu eum?" goda Renjun. Jeno tidak menanggapi gurauan Renjun dan mencoba fokus pada pelajaran saat ini.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Semua murid mulai berhamburan menuju kantin karena tuntutan perut mereka yang sudah minta diisi, termasuk Jeno meskipun dia keluar paling akhir. Setelah tiba di kantin, Jeno memilih tempat paling pojok sebelah jendela yang berhadapan dengan taman yang pastinya ia duduk sendirian. Saat sedang asyik memakan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya anak tersebut yang ternyata adalah Renjun, teman sebangku barunya. Jeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya (lagi) tak mau menatap Renjun.

"Apakah kau merasa terganggu? Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman? Ahh, mianhae. Jika aku memang mengganggumu, aku akan pindah meja lain saja" ujar Renjun karena ia merasa jika Jeno terganggu akan dirinya.

Jeno hanya diam saja tak memberikan jawaban atau respon apapun. Renjunpun juga mulai berdiri dari bangkunya dan memberikan sebuah pesan sebelum berpindah tempat.

"Ohh iya, makanlah dengan baik dan selamat menikmati bekalmu!" pesan Renjun sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi berpindah tempat.

" _Ugh,kenapa selalu seperti ini? Tuhan, kapankah aku bisa normal seperti yang lain?"_ batin Jeno kesal.

Bel tanda masukpun sudah berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran berikutnya segera dimulai. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Renjun tak henti-hentinya mencoba untuk mengajak Jeno untuk berbicara, namun respon yang diberikan Jeno masih tetap sama. Diam, menundukkan kepala dan sedikit menjaga jarak. Awalnya Renjun merasa sedikit jengah, namun ia kemudian berpikir jika mungkin Jeno masih canggung terhadap orang yang baru dia kenal. Atau mungkin dia saja yang terlalu sok dekat dan cerewet dengan menanyai ini itu pada Jeno sehingga menyebabkan anak itu risih.

Hingga akhirnya bel pertanda pulang berbunyi, Renjun masih tetap berusaha mengajak Jeno berbicara.

"Kau di jemput atau pulang sendiri? Jika kau pulang sendiri,apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tawar Renjun

"A-Aku di-dijemput" jawab Jeno singkat sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dengan buru-buru

"Ahh, sayang sekali. Baiklah,hati-hati dijalan ya" sesal Renjun namun dia tetap tersenyum

Jeno hanya mengangguk dan memakai tasnya dengan tergesa, "A-annyeong" kata Jeno sebelum ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Renjun

"Annyeong" jawab Renjun saat Jeno sudah keluar

" _Lee Jeno, suatu saat kita pasti akan yakin itu!"_ janji Renjun dalam hati.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah, Jeno langsung keluar dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya lebih tepatnya dapur untuk menemui eommanya.

"Eomma, Jeno pulang!" serunya sambil memeluk eommanya dari belakang

"Ahh, anak eomma yang manis ini sudah pulang eum? Kalau begitu, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan bantu eomma menyiapkan makan malam. Sebentar lagi appa juga akan pulang" suruh Yoona, eomma Jeno pada anak tersayangnya

"Ayay, captain!" balas Jeno sambil hormat pada Yoona kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas

Yoona menatap Jeno dengan senyum yang entah apa artinya. Antara sedih dan menyesal. Yoona sangat ingin Jeno bisa tumbuh seperti anak-anak lainnya. Namun kenyataannya, Jeno sedikit berbeda.

" _Maafkan eomma, sayang. Andaikan kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin kau baik-baik saja .Mianhae, uri Jeno"_ miris Yoona dalam hati.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18. 30 malam. Suara deru mobil terdengar di depan halaman rumah keluarga Lee, yang menandakan sang kepala keluarga pulang dari tugas dinasnya.

"Appa pulang! Jeno, yeobbo. Aku pulang!" seru Donghae, sang appa pada anak dan istrinya

"Selamat datang, Appa" jawab Yoona dan Jeno bersamaan. Mereka sedang menata makan malam saat Donghae baru masuk ke ruang makan.

"Hai, sayang" sapa Donghae sambil mengecup pipi Yoona

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan oppa hari ini? Apa ada kasus baru?" tanya Yoona sambil meletakkan tas Donghae di atas meja

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi aku disuruh melakukan operasi jalanan. Jadi aku pulang agak terlambat" jawab Donghae dan mulai duduk di kursinya. Donghae bekerja sebagai Polisi omong-omong.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolah Donghae junior ini? Apa ada yang menarik?" tanya Donghae pada Jeno sambil mengusap puncak kelanya.

"Sekolahku baik, appa. Yah, seperti hari biasanya saja. Hanya saja tadi di kelasku kedatangan murid baru dari China dan dia menjadi teman sebangkuku" cerita Jeno

"Jinja? Wahh, akhirnya anak kita yang manis ini bisa memiliki teman juga" sahut Yoona sambil memeluk Jeno dari samping

"Tapi, eomma. Eomma tahu kan ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki teman meski hanya teman sebangku. Kelihatannya dia anak yang ramah dan baik. Tapi.. yah, eomma dan appa pasti tahu" lanjut Jeno sambil memasang wajah lesu

"Gwaenchana, chagi-ah. Semua memang butuh proses. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa menghilangkan human phobiamu. Percayalah pada appa" nasehat Donghae sambil mengelus pundak Jeno.

"Ne, appa. Aku pasti bisa" jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum hingga membentuk eyesmile yang cantik

"Pasti teman sebangku Jeno nanti akan jatuh cinta pada anak kita yang manis ini ne,appa. Jika anak manis kita ini sudah sembuh" goda Yoona yang hanya ditanggapi tawa renyah sang appa

"Aish, eomma.." rengek Jeno sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

Ya, inilah Lee Jeno saat bersama keluarganya. Anak yang baik dan manis serta sangat hangat. Bahkan iapun tak segan menunjukkan sisi kekanakan dan imutnya di hadapan keluarganya, termasuk tuan Heo sang sopir yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya sekolah. Namun, jika dia di hadapkan dengan orang lain terutama yang tak dikenal. Maka dia akan menghindar dari mereka.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Jeno kembali menuju kamarnya untuk belajar. Saat sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya, Yoona masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengelus kepalanya dari belakang.

"Apa belum selesai tugasnya, sayang?" tanya Yoona

"Sebentar lagi eomma" jawab Jeno sambil menajawab soal terakhir dari tugasnya. "eomma.." panggil Jeno saat tugasnya selesai

"Ne, chagi-ah.." jawab Yoona

"Apakah aku bisa sembuh? Jujur saja, aku lelah dengan semua ini..." ucap Jeno sambil menggenggam tangan Yoona. Yoona sendiri juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Iapun memeluk kepala anaknya dan mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Kau pasti sembuh, sayang. Dan kau pasti akan menemukan cinta sejatimu yang akan selalu bersamamu. Eomma yakin, cinta sejatimulah yang akan menyembuhkanmu" jawab Yoona

Sungguh, Yoona sudah tak tahu harus menjawab denga kalimat apalagi agar anaknya tidak menanyakan hal yang sama di tiap harinya. Yoona hanya berharap, akan ada seseorang yang mau mengerti dan menerima keadaan anaknya ini. Hanya itu.

"Sudah malam, saatnya malaikat kecil eomma untuk tidur. Jaljayo, chagi-ah. Saranghae" kata Yoona sambil mengecup kening Jeno. Setelah Yoona keluar dari kamarnya, Jeno berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ditatapnya langit malam hari ini yang tampak sepi tak berbintang.

" _Tuhan, jika aku diijinkan untuk memohon sebuah permintaan. Maka, aku ingin sekali bertemu cinta sejatiku yang akan menyembuhkanku. Eomma selalu bilang, jika suatu hari nanti seseorang akan menjadi cinta sejatiku dan membuatku sembuh. Itulah permintaanku, Tuhan"_ do'a Jeno dalam hati sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Itu adalah do'a yang selalu ia ucapkan tiap malam sebelum tidur. Do'a yang terdengar tulus.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas dan mencoret-coret buku gambarnya dengan gambar karakter kartun kesayangannya, Renjun yang merasa bosanpun memilih untuk keluar menuju balkon kamarnya. Dipandanginya langit malam yang tampak sepi itu dengan raut bosan.

"Hah, ternyata pemandanngan di luarpun tak kalah membosankannya" gerutunya sambil mengacak rambut belakang.

Saat akan berbalik memasuki kamarnya kembali, tak sengaja ia melihat seorang anak tengah seperti berdo'a di balkon kamarnya yang tak sengaja berhadapan tepat di depan kamarnya. Saat mengetahui siapa anak tersebut, Renjunpun memilih untuk tinggal sementara disana untuk menatap anak itu hingga ia masuk ke kamarnya. Senyuman tampanpun tak hentinya teerpasang diwajahnya kala memandangi anak itu.

"Huang Renjun, cepat pergi tidur atau kau akan melihat semua koleksi video gamemu kubakar!" teriak sang mama dari luar kamarnya.

Renjun hanya mendengus sebal mendengar teriakan mamanya. Mamanya itu, kenapa suka sekali mengganggu dirinya yang sedang menikmati waktu manisnya sih?

"Iya iya, aku akan tidur" balasnya dengan sedikit berteriak dan menoleh ke belakang.

Saat ia kembali menghadap ke depan, ia sudah tak menemukan anak tetangga depan rumahnya yang tadi dan jendela balkon kamarnya juga sudah tertutup. Renjunpun akhirnya memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk tidur.

" _Lee Jeno. Anak yang manis"_ gumamnya dalam hati

 **TBC/DELET**

#Human Phobia adalah ketakutan terhadap orang asing disekitarnya(kurang lebih seperti itu) yang pada intinya sama seperti phobia lainnya.

##Untuk om Joongki, maaf ya om marganya saya rubah demi kelancaran ff saya XD

###Terinspirasi dari film Disney yang menceritakan kalo salah satu tokohnya bakal melelehkan hatinya yang beku pas udah nemu cinta tau kan? XD /plakk

Maafkan saya untuk para reader jika ff ini jelek dan membosankan.#bow

Next or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY BY DAY**

 **Cast: RenjunxJeno**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance,BoysLove**

 **Summary:**

Hari demi hari, kucoba tuk lalui

Kucoba jalani hari sesuai apa kata hati

Meski berat karena kujalani sendiri

Namun Tuhan tetap berbaik hati

Dengan membiarkanku meraih sebuah mimpi

Mimpi yang akan menjadi bukti bahwa

Memang ada didunia ini yang bernama  
 _ **CINTA SEJATI**_

Pagi hari seperti biasanya. Jeno berangkat kesekolah diantarkan oleh sang supir pribadi dan memasuki area sekolah sendirian. Selalu seperti itu sejak ia masih taman kanak-kanak. Bahkan iapun tak memiliki masa kecil yang berkesan karena yah, ia tak bisa berbaur dengan anak-anak lainnya. Setiap ia akan mencoba berinteraksi dengan seseorang, maka akan selalu berakhir dengan ia yang gemetaran bahkan pinsan. Pernah suatu hari, ada seseorang yang mencoba menolong Jeno dengan menarik tangannya agar ia tak terlalu berjalan ke , bukannya berterimakasih ia malah gemetaran seperti orang ketakutan dan pinsan. Hah, jika Jeno mengingat kejadian itu dia sungguh kesal. Dari sekian banyak manusia di bumi ini, kenapa harus dia yang memiliki human phobia? –pikirnya.

Saat memasuki kelas, suasana heninglah yang pertama menyambutnya karena ini masih terlalu pagi. Namun, tak sedikit pula anak-anak yang sudah datang termasuk...

"Ohh, annyeong Jeno-ssi" sapa Renjun teman sebangkunya

"E-Eung a-annyeong" jawab Jeno sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tali tasnya dan berjalan menarik kursinya yang berada di sebelah Renjun.

"Apa kau selalu diantar dan dijemput jika ke sekolah?" tanya Renjun memulai pembicaraan.

Sepertinya Renjun tak akan pernah bosan mengajak Jeno berbicara meskipun Jeno tak menjaswab ataupun merespon. Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban –tetap sambil menunduk.

"Wahh, pasti enak sekali ya. Setiap hari diantar oleh appa atau eomma ke sekolah. Tidak seperti papa dan mamaku yang sibuk" balas Renjun

"A-appa e-eomma aniya" sanggah Jeno dengan gugup

"Ohh, lalu kau diantar siapa? supir?" tanya Renjun lagi yang dijawab anggukan lagi oleh yang ditanyai

Diam-diam Renjun tersenyum saat melihat Jeno. Setidaknya, anak itu sudah mulai terbuka padanya. Meskipun setiap pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan jawaban singkat dan gagap ataupun anggukan, namun Renjun senang jika Jeno mau berteman dengannya.

Bel jam pelajaran pertamapun sudah berbunyi. Renjun maupun Jeno mengikutinya dengan tenang walau terkadang Renjun masih sering mengajak Jeno untuk berbicara. Jika Renjun perhatikan, sebenarnya Jeno anak yang asyik diajak bicara dan manis. Hanya saja, ia kurang terbuka –menurut Renjun- dan pemalu. Tapi Renjun yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan berteman.

Bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran sudah 10 menit yang lalu telah berbunyi. Namun, guru yang mengajar di kelas belum juga muncul hingga akhirnya datanglah seorang guru piket.

"Anak-anak, hari ini Jung Songsaengnim berhalangan hadir karena sedang sakit. Jadi, kalian kerjakan saja latihan soal yang ada di buku latihan kalian dan jangan ribut" kata sang guru piket kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Astaga, yang benar saja. Ini membosankan" gerutu Renjun kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku gambarnya.

Jeno yang memang tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya yang lain memilih pergi dari kelas untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Renjun yang awalnya asyik menggambar langsung ikut berdiri ketika tahu Jeno keluar kelas.

"Kemana anak itu pergi? apa dia akan bolos?" gumamnya sambil menCoba mengikuti Jeno namun kehilangan jejak.

"Aish, kemana dia?" gerutu Renjun sambil mengusak rambut belakangnya.

Ruang club musik. Inilah tempat tujuan Jeno jika sedang ada jam kosong. Jenopun berjalan menuju barisan alat musik biola dan mengambil salah satunya dan mulai memainkannya.

Alunan musik yang merdu nan lembutpun mulai terdengar. Suasana yang tergambar dari alunan musik itu seperti sebuah ketenangan yang menyejukkan hingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terbuai. Musik yang dimainkan mulai terdengar memelan tanda akan berakhir. Seiring dengan berakhirnya alunan musik tersebut, terdengar pula suara applaus dari seseorang.

"Wah, daebbak! Kau benar-benar memainkannya dengan bagus" puji seseorang itu –Renjun dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Jeno.

Jeno yang kagetpun berjalan sedikit mundur saat Renjun berjalan mendekatinya, mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah keyboard yang kebetulan berada di samping kanannya.

"Tadi itu lagu dari Someday – Do you know kan? Bisakah kau memainkannya sekali lagi?" pinta Renjun yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan keyboard.

Awalnya Jeno ragu, namun akhirnya ia mulai memainkan kembali biolanya. Saat alunan musik mulai terdengar, Renjunpun mulai menekan beberapa tuts keyboard tersebut sehingga menimbulkan alunan nada yang merdu sama seperti alunan musik dari biola yang dimainkan Jeno.

Mereka berdua mulai larut dalam alunan musik yang mereka bawakan. Kolaborasi yang sangat indah dari permain piano Renjun dan biola dari Jeno membuat seorang guru piket yang tadinya ingin memarahi anak-anak yang ia kira kabur di jam pelajaran dan bersembunyi disini, mengurungkan niatnya menjadi mendengarkan pertunjukkan mereka. Iapun ikut terlarut dalam alunan musik tersebut.

Alunan musik itupun mulai memelan dan berakhir dengan gesekan panjang antara penggesek dan senar biola serta tuts piano yang ditekan agak lama. Renjun tersenyum sambil menatap Jeno dan Jeno yang hanya menunduk merasa malu.

"Wah, daebak! Kalian benar-benar hebat! Aku harus merekomendasikan ini pada Kim songsaengnim, guru club musik untuk menunjuk kalian sebagai kandidat sekolah kita dalam lomba festival musik tahunan di universitas Hanyang. Jeno, kau pasti mau kan? Kau dulu juga melakukannya" seru sang guru piket heboh.

Renjun dan Jeno yang tadinya kaget, langsung tersenyum canggung pada sang guru piket. Sungguh, mereka tadi hanyalah iseng melakukannya. Namun, mendengar pujian dan tawaran dari sang guru tadi membuat mereka malu.

"Ahh, gamsahamnida ssaem. Tapi sepertinya, cukup Jeno saja yang mengikutnya. Karena permain solonya saja sudah bagus" jawab Renjun kikuk

"Tapi akan lebih bagus jika kalian berkolaborasi. Selama ini sekolah kita hanya mampu sebagai runner up. Mungkin tahun ini jika kalian yang ikut, sekolah kita bisa menjadi juara" keukeuh sang guru tetap memaksa mereka untuk menyetujui idenya.

Baik Renjun maupun Jeno hanya diam saja karena gugup, apalagi Jeno yang menjadi bahasan mereka.

"Aku anggap kalian setuju. Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya sang gurupada Renjun

"Huang Renjun kelas XI-1, ssaem" jawab Renjun sopan

"Aku akan mengatakan ini segera pada Kim songsaengnim. Kalian berdua, selamat berkolaborasi dan semangat!" ujar guru tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yah, kuharap kita memang benar-benar berkolaborasi dengan baik nanti" keluh Renjun sambil menatap Jeno yang hanya menunduk

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Jeno mengambil bekalnya terlebih dahulu kemudian menuju kantin dan duduk dibangku seperti biasanya. Saat sedang asyik menikmati bekalnya. Lagi, Renjun datang dan langsung duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu lagi? Kau selalu menundukkan wajahmu jika aku ada di dekatmu" tanya Renjun sedikit kesal dan heran akan sikap Jeno padanya.

Ayolah, mereka ini teman sebangku. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika selalu diacuhkan. Jeno hanya diam saja tak merespon apapun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pindah tempat lagi" kata Renjun jengah dan mulai berdiri

"J-Jangan! T-Tetaplah d-disini" cegah Jeno walaupun ia tetap menunduk

Renjunpun kembali duduk dibangkunya dan mulai memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Benar-benar tenang karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Lee, mereka sedang menikmati makan malm mereka dengan tenang.

"Jeno, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Donghae memulai pembicaraan

"Baik, appa. Akupun juga mulai mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan teman sebangkuku meskipun itu sulit" jawab Jeno

"Jeongmal? Ahh, akhirnya uri Jeno mau berbicara pada oranng lain. Teruslah mencoba, sayang. Dengan begitu, human phobiamu akan sedikit menghilang" seru Yoona sambil memeluk Jeno senang

Akhirnya, harapan mereka melihat putra tersayangnya berinteraksi dengan seseorang selain mereka dan keluarga lainnya terwujud. Meskipun itu tidaklah seberapa, tapi mereka tetap bahagia.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan sedang membereskan piring kotor, tiba-tiba bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membuka" ucap Donghae dan bejalan menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu

Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat dua orang dewasa namja dan yeoja yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya dan istrinya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kami adalah keluarga baru yang tinggal di depan rumah Anda, Tuan" ujar sang yeoja memberitahu

 **TBC**

Pendek? Iya sengaja :P XD

Aku tau ini aneh. Maafkeun, karena saya newbie dalam hal karang mengarang dan juga maaf kalo bahasanya kaku.

Review juseyo~~


End file.
